


Fine

by GeniusEmpress



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, taengsic - Freeform, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusEmpress/pseuds/GeniusEmpress
Summary: Jessica gives Wendy a few advice regarding her future.Taeyeon and Irene are hinted in this story.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon
Kudos: 22





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologise in advance for any mistake.

This week not a good week for her. It's just like life wants to screw her in any way. From the news of Corona, having to reschedule the opening, not once or twice, but more than that, changing from public ceremony (within reason) to private ceremony, and meeting non-stop with the investors. Today, more especially taking a toll for her minds, she has been in meeting since morning and it will continue if she did not put a stop. Hence the reason why she drives all the way to this forbidden neighbourhood is that her mind needs a rest.

It has been a while since she came to this Café. She regularly comes to this Café when she still a small trainee and up to the day she left the company. As soon as she opens the door, it hit her with memories. Memories of being on a date with that person, memories of sneaking out with the girls, memories of being tired from non-stop training and all they want was a rest day, memories that she wants to forget but cannot.

“Sooyeon,” said the voice that interrupts her though and she thank anyone who does that.

“Uncle Jo” when she recognises the man who has been calling her behind the counter.

“It’s been a while, I thought you want to retire when you told me last time I came?” she said as she approaches the counter.

“I did but it doesn’t mean I can’t come once or twice to check the shop, right? The regular one for you?” asked Uncle Jo.

“You remember?”

“I would never forget your order, Sooyeon. How can I forget my hero? My store wouldn’t be famous like this if not for you and your sister recommendation.” tease Uncle Jo.

“All I’ve done was telling the company artists and staffs that there is a good café with an amazing coffee to try. The rest is your doing, Uncle Jo.”

“Still humble like before, huh?” as he put her order through the system.

“They are not here if that’s what you are wondering about.” Said Uncle Jo when he sees her looking around the shop. Jessica then stops what she is doing when she hears that. She does not want to admit she felt relieved that they are not here right now.

“They rarely come here since the pandemic start, but they still come here when they are in the area. Taeyeon still comes here regularly to get her coffee.” Uncle Jo continues his talk.

“Taeyeon wouldn’t come to another Café if she can, your coffee is still her favourite.” Said, Jessica

“And I’m grateful for that. Just go upstairs, Sooyeon. I will bring your order. Today is not that busy, you can chill and relax since I think that the reason you came here.” Suggest Uncle Jo.

“Thanks. You still know me best, Uncle Jo.” Jessica said and then process to go upstairs. The upstairs of the Café is not for the public. They specifically for a celebrity or any VVIP members since they want privacy when they visit. As she looks around for a seat, she sees a familiar face sitting alone in the corner section.

“You know, you look like someone whose preparing for a test by the way you look at your tablet,” Jessica said when she stopped in front of the girl who has her tablet glue in front of her face.

The girls startled when she hears Jessica voices. She then bows to her “Jessica sunbaenim.”

“I thought I told you to call me Unnie? Can I sit here?” asked Jessica while preparing to sit in front of the girl.

“Yes, you can sit here, Unnie. I’m sorry, I don’t want to be impolite to you.” She apologies to Jessica.

“Don’t worry about that, Wendy. I don't care about it. So, how are you? I hope your injury already been healed.” Ask Jessica.

“I’m good. Most of my injuries have been healed. I just can’t dance continuously like before.” Wendy answered while pausing a bit. “I’m just grateful that I still can sing. I don’t know what I would do if they damage my voice.”

“That’s good. And the rest of the girls? Especially Irene?”

“They are all good although I can say all of us can’t stop thinking about our next comeback and contract.”

“You mean your future in the company since next year will be the end of your contract?”

“Yes. All of us kinda not sure how our future will be in the company. The only thing we sure of that we want to be together as five, be it in the same company or a different one.” Wendy pauses a moment when she sees the waiter come with Jessica drink. After seeing that the waiter left, she then continues “I know Joohyun-unnie bothered by this especially after the scandal that happens months ago. She usually talks to me if there is something that bothers her, but she been silent since the scandal.”

“Did you try?” Jessica ask.

“Believe me, all of us tried talking to her but she just keeps saying she’s okay and she’s sorry for ruining our group images. It’s frustrated me on how she keeps trying being strong when she’s not.” Wendy complain.

“She’s a leader, her main job is being strong in front of you and for you. She also needs to make sure the group function well. She will put her feeling last if need. Believe me, I know what you feel.” Jessica explains, knowing exactly how similar Irene and her past leader.

“How did you handle it, Unnie?”

“I didn’t. I think my mistake was I didn’t try hard enough to break her walls and too eager to put our problems into the past.” Jessica reminisces. “Even when I knew something was wrong between us, I still believe her when she said that we were okay, and nothing has changed. I didn’t realise it until it was too late.”

Wendy studied Jessica expression when she talks, noting that she had a sad look while talking about the past. “Have you talk to Taeyeon-unnie since then?”

Jessica startled when she heard Wendy’s question. “No, I only keep contacts with the two maknaes and Sunny.” Jessica replied with a sad smile on her face.

“I’m afraid, Sica-Unnie. I don’t want to force Joohyun-unnie to open up but I’m afraid if I don’t, she will end up hurting herself in a long time.” Wendy sigh while looking down at her hand.

“The only advice I can give to you is to keep trying to talk to her. Communication AND trust are the foundations in any relationships, Wendy. I know it’ll be hard knowing how Irene is, but your relationship would not survive if you only trust what she said without the two of you talk and find the solution about the problem. You need to show her that you care and will be there for her through everything.” Jessica says, pausing a moment to take a sip of her coffee before continues. “You also need to think about your future. As you all know, not many female idols who can survive in this industry after reaching their 7 years contract. It will be considered lucky if your group reach past 10 years like Soshi or Apink. If all of you extended the contract with the company, take advantages of all the connection or any possibility that they offered to you. We don’t know what will happen, Gods know I don’t want any of you to experience what happened to me.” Jessica scoff when she said the last part.

“They already preparing for my solo debut after group comeback. They said they would like to see how the public receive my debut along with the group comeback before we talk about to extend the contract.” Wendy says with a frown on her face.

“And that statement put all of you on pressure.” Jessica guess.

Wendy nodded her head as to say she agrees on what Jessica said. She then jolts in surprise when she hears the phone ringing. She saw Jessica frown when she looked at her phone and apologies before answering the call.

“I’m sorry that I have to cut our conversation, Wendy. Apparently, Soojung is hungry and demand me to cook for her right now. The nerve of that girl.” Jessica grumbles after finishing the call.

“It’s okay, Unnie. I need to go back too.” They then prepare to leave and proceed their way before stopping at the parking area.

“Well, I guess this is it. Best of luck on everything, Wendy. Give my regards to others. If any of you want to expand in fashion or business side, let me know, I’ll help you.” Said Jessica.

“You will?” Wendy shows her surprised when she hears Jessica said that.

“What’s with that question? Of course, I’ll help you. Even though we are not close like you and the rest of your Soshi unnie, I still considered you all as my dongsaeng.” Jessica laughs a little bit while saying that. “I can’t believe you forgot on the one that usually buys your tteokbokkis and cheers you up during your trainee days?” tease Jessica.

Wendy blushing a bit while saying sorry to Jessica.

“Whatever happens, Seungwan, remember that there are a lot of people around you that will support and be there for you.” Jessica finishes and then walk to her car but stop when she hears Wendy calling her.

“Sica-Unnie, I might be wrong for saying this, but I hope you also follow your own advice. You can’t really move on with your life if you haven’t closed that chapter yet even though I know you don’t want to reopen the wound from that mess. But I believe by at least meet and talking with the rest of Soshi-Unnie will help not only you but them to move on without any regret.” After saying that, Wendy bow her head as a goodbye and walk to her car leaving Jessica alone in the parking area, pondering on what she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I really appreciate any constructive comments and kudos. You can find me on Twitter @mavazi30. Have a good day you all!


End file.
